The Server
by TheEnderKat
Summary: An e-mail is sent out to the entire world. The world logs into Minecraft. Minecraft crashes, and everyone is stuck inside the game. Includes Team Crafted, Yogscast, the Mindcrackers, and various other YouTubers. (ON HIATUS!) Rated T for Extreme Paranoia. I don't own ANY of the YouTubers mentioned.
1. Prologe

**OH. MY. CRUMPETS! 1000 VIEWS ON GOD BORN!**

**HERE, HAVE A NEW PROLOGUE!**

* * *

January 23, 2019, 0800 hours

The e-mail went out to the entire world simultaneously; the e-mail that would change the face of the world as it knew it.

Within the e-mail was an IP address for a server; a Minecraft server. Everyone logged into the server at the exact same moment. The world loaded up, then, Minecraft crashed, trapping everyone inside the video game. Among those people were the infamous Team Crafted, the Jolly Yogscast, Every single Mindcracker in the world, everyone in-between, and The Programmer.

The Programmer was the one who sent the e-mail, the server host, the God of that Minecraft world.

But, this is not the Programmer's story; this is the story of those trapped inside the server, inside Minecraft. How they survived, how the battled possible perma-death, mobs, secrets, and each other.

This is:

**THE SERVER**

* * *

**What do you guys think? Do you think that this story shows enough potential for me to continue?**

******Leave me your feedback. THANKS!**


	2. Chapter 1-Group Alpha

**I hope you guys enjoyed dat prologue, 'cause HERE'S A CHAPTER FOR YOU!**

**WARNING!: Includes Skydawn, and Dragons. As well as implied 'death' (of deadlox). :P**

**Reviews:**

**Potatoooooooo: I'm planing on doing so.**

**theWickedNight: I hope it'll BE awesome! I'm currently working on Group Beta's first Chapter, so this story might be delayed a few days... -_- Oy on me.**

**Group Alpha includes: Skydoesminecraft, deadlox, Dawnables, ihascupquake, and (eventually) Redb15(cupquake's husband)**

**Until I get sucked into Minecraft, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Group Alpha

(Sky's POV)

I woke up to a pain in my head, and a pair of soft lips pressed against mine. 'What the Fudge?!' Was my first reaction; I spotted a lock of pink dip-dyed brown hair, and my second thought was, 'Dawnables…' It had been so long since I had seen her. Now she was here with me. Dawn, my angel.

Her lips left mine reluctantly, "Good morning, handsome…" She murmured.

A happy sigh escaped my lips, "Dawn…" Her name was like sweet butter on the tongue. I reached up and wrapped my arms around her shoulders and drew her back in for more kisses.

A poorly smothered gag interrupted our little 'reunion'. I turned my head and glared at the offender.

(Ty's POV)

They were so cute together, but all the cuteness made me gag. Adam turned his head and glared at me. If his sunglasses had been off, I would have been dead right now. I could see the death message now, 'deadlox was glared to death by SkythekidRS' In fact, I was tempted to reach over and remove his sunglasses just to see the reactions of whoever else was on this server.

But, Dawn clambered off her ex and walked over to me, "Little brother, I am sorely tempted to punch you right now." Her glare scared me. With good reason, I had lost a couple of chicken nuggets while I was waiting for them to wake up. If she punched me, I wouldn't be able to regen any hearts. I almost said as much, but then something, or should I say someone, fell out of the tree above me and landed on me, hard. I felt a couple of ribs crack. "Owwww…" I groaned.

"Oops, sorry." The woman who had landed on me rolled off and sat-up rapidly. "Have you guys seen my husband?" She asked bluntly.

"Um, who?" Adam asked, I just groaned in pain.

"Red, my husband." The woman flicked a lock of her light violet hair out of her face, exposing her dark brown eyes.

"Wait, who are you?" Dawn asked incredulously.

The woman blinked, "Wow, It's been a while since this happened." She scratched the back of her head in confusion, "I'm ihascupquake or Cupquake for short."

The name rang a bell for me. We had met her a few months ago at the last Minecon. I sat up carefully, "From Minecon?" I could still feel one of my broken ribs digging into a vital organ.

Cupquake nodded, and then realization crept over her features as she realized who we were. "Wait," she pointed to each of us in turn, "Sky aka Adam, deadlox aka Ty, and Dawnables aka Dawn."

We nodded, well, Adam and Dawn nodded, I tried not to pass out from pain.

Then Dawn noticed how pale my face was, "Oh, Aether! Are you hurt, little brother?"

I fell back onto my back, letting go of the small vestige of control that kept me from changing to my hybrid form. The pain was too great.

There was a small gasp from Cupquake as my headphones changed from green to purple and a purple glow came from my half-closed eyes. My torso was pushed up from the ground as my draconic wings ripped through the back of my flimsy white shirt. A guttural yell ripped through my throat. The pain rapidly lifted as my natural healing ability took over. I felt my busted ribs pop back into place then begin to mend.

After a few minutes of extreme pain, I was able to relax. The pain was still a slight throb, but I could sit up with minimal pain. I sat up to keep my wings from being crushed. Then I realized that Adam and Cupquake were staring.

"What. The. Fudge." Adam stated. Cupquake just stared.

Dawn chuckled, "Adam, do you remember what I showed you before we broke up?"

Adam blinked, a confused look on his face.

"Oh, yah. I had to wipe your memory so you wouldn't tell Team Crafted about it." Dawn blushed, and then leaned forward slightly. A light magenta glow emitted from her eyes and her elegant black veined, magenta webbed wings grew out of her shoulder blades.

Then a great voice came down from the sky as the sun set. "For surviving the first day, all groups of survivors will receive a care package with special loot. Inside each package are video cameras and a laptop. You will be able to record yourselves going around and surviving, and then upload your footage to MineTube, where others can watch. You will only be able to upload after the sun sets, so watch the time carefully."

Then a brown paper wrapped package appeared in Sky's hand. We all looked at the package, and then Sky placed it down and opened it. Inside were the promised cameras and the laptop. We all grabbed a camera, then Sky picked up the closed laptop. "I guess I'll hang on to this; unless someone else wants to."

We all glanced around at each other, and then shook our heads.

* * *

**How 'bout dem surprises?**

**Dawn and Ty being related? Cupquake looking for Red? WHAT IS GOING ON? *SPASTIC SQUIRREL MODE, ENGAGE!***

**Next time, group Beta.**

**I hope you all enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 1-Group Beta

**NEW CHAPTER! *INSERT RANDOM RAMBLING HERE***

**Reviews:**

**theWickedNight: I don't want to know what happens when you are not surprised. O.O *hides***

**Nehamee: Thanks. And they were born that way. :)**

**This chapter ends kinda abruptly, and I has no ideas for Group Gamma, so expect just chapters for God Born for awhile. I would like to build up at least 2-3 chapters before posting, so I can work in relative calm for a few days. OK! I'M RAMBLING AGAIN!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, 'cause it might be awhile before the next one is out. I'm sorry. :(**

**Until you read the bottom of the page, I hope you enjoy.**

**BTW: Group Beta includes: Paulsoaresjr, Zisteau, MinecraftMom(Paul's wife), Remmi(Paul's daughter), ChiefChirpa(Paul's younger son), and eventually, JumboMuffin(Paul's eldest son).**

* * *

Group Beta

(Paul's POV)

I woke up to a mechanized zombie pigman staring me in the face. "Gah!" I shoved it off and scrambled to my feet. I took a step back and tripped over a young girl that had been flopped on the ground just out of sight range. I stifled a desire to swear, as I had no idea how old the girl was.

The girl sat up. Her eyes were wide. "Dad, that hurt." She rubbed the shoulder that I had tripped over. Then she saw the zombie pigman. "Yeek!" She screamed then dove behind me.

The pigman looked upset. "I was waiting for you to wake up. I was lonely." His shoulders shulmpted.

I recognized his voice, although I had rarely seen his Minecraft skin. "Zisteau?"

He nodded. "I have no idea how we got here, so don't ask."

I blinked. "Have you seen the rest of my family?"

Zisteau gave me a confused look. "What?"

I rubbed the arch between my eyes. Then I realized that Zisteau didn't know my daughter. "Zisteau, meet my daughter, username Remmi; Remmi, meet Zisteau, one of the guys from the Mindcrack Server."

Zisteau extended one of his now mechanized hands. "Pleased to meet you."

Then a crashing sound came from the forest nearby.

(MinecraftMom's[MM] POV)

I was starting to panic. I had found my younger son, but had yet to find my eldest boy, my husband and my daughter.

ChiefChirpa[Chief], my younger son, dropped down from the large tree in front of me. He was about the same size he was before we logged into The Server, but he was dressed like the assassin from Assassin's Creed. "I found some people."

A loud, lingering scream came from a few dozen blocks away. I started running toward it. I crashed through the shrubbery, then tripped and landed on my face in a clearing. I heard a small thump as my son landed next to me; much more gracefully than I landed.

"Sweetheart?" A voice like Paul's came from the small group of people that I had glimpsed when I fell.

I lifted my head out of the dirt. "Paul?" I could barely believe it. He was in a lab coat and goggles, and it looked like he had yet to shave for the day.

(Zisteau's POV)

I was fairly frightened when that blonde woman, who somehow knows Paul, fell through the underbrush. Who was she?

Paul helped her up and asked, "Where's the JumboMuffin?" Who is 'JumboMuffin'?

The woman shrugged, "I haven't been able to find him. Yes, he knows how to survive in the wilderness, and he knows Minecraft mechanics like the back of his hand, but he is our son and I'm his mother, so I have a right to worry." Ok, so this 'JumboMuffin' is Paul's and the woman's son…I'm confusing myself.

Then a great voice came down from the sky. "For surviving the first day, all groups of survivors will receive a care package with special loot. Inside each package are video cameras and a laptop. You will be able to record yourselves going around and surviving, and then upload your footage to MineTube, where others can watch. You will only be able to upload after the sun sets, so watch the time carefully."

Wait, what? A brown paper package appeared in my hands. "Um…" I stated. "Who wants to open it?"

The boy dressed like the assassin from Assassin's Creed held up a hand, "Meee!" He exclaimed.

The girl scoffed. "Really, Chief? It's my turn to open a package."

Chief scoffed. "Seriously, Rem; you're pulling the 'it's my turn' card? I called it!"

(Paul's POV)

"Kids!" I yelled. "Let the Piggy open the package."

Zisteau glared. "I resent that." But, he opened the package anyway. He tossed one camera to each person in our group. In the end there was just the laptop left. "I'll hang onto this, since I'm the one who is least likely to be killed."

On the top of the Laptop was a Greek symbol, β, which was pronounced 'beta'.

* * *

**Hi. Down here. This will be the last chapter for awhile, because I'm going to put this story on hiatus. The idea pool for this story has dried up...Also, I have too much on my plate with trying to come up with ideas for two stories and juggling three collage level courses, as well as the possibility of a certain hormonal imbalance rearing its ugly head. *sigh***

**I might post occasional updates as I have ideas, but don't expect them to be very good. AND PLZ DON'T SPAM ME ASKING FOR UPDATES!**

**I'll just be updating God Born for awhile. Maybe after that story is finished, I'll come back to this one. I don't know what I'll do. *sigh***

**Until I start posting updates again, I hope you guys enjoyed.**


	4. SORRY!

**Hello readers!**

**As you have probably been wondering, Where the fudge did this story go?!**

**I honestly have no clue. My inspiration for the story completely dried up, so I popped it onto hiatus status.**

**I really doubt that I'll start working on this story again. It was a really great idea, in theory. But, a bad idea for a beginner author like me to write.**

**I'm sorry.**

**-TheEnderKat**


End file.
